ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyronite
Pyronites are an extraterrestrial species of magma-based lifeforms from the planet-like star Pyros. Appearance Pyronites are a humanoid magma-based species that are composed of a bright inner magma body covered by dark red or brown rocks. As fire-based entities, their bodies radiate high amounts of heat. Their feet have a slight oval like design with only two toes and one back toe. Infant Pyronites are much smaller and thinner, and child aged Pyronites have oversized heads and higher voices. Female Pyronites are basically the same as male Pyronites, except they have more curved figures and their chests slightly jut outward. Their arms are thinner than a male's. Their faces are longer and more curved. When infected with an Earth cold virus, the Pyronite's fire and lava turn blue. History Due to the fact that Pyros is a planet-like star, Pyronites have had limited contact with other alien species. With little outside contact, the Pyronites have been able to spend their whole lives perfecting their abilities. Powers and Abilities Pyronites are able to generate flames from their bodies in many forms. They can form fire into any shape or make them explosive if they choose to. Their fire can become hot enough to melt a tank or a road. When infant Pyronites have a temper tantrum, their firepower becomes greatly magnified. As shown with Heatblast, Pyronites can channel flames through other surfaces (such as large rocks) to generate jet propulsion, allowing them to 'surf' through the air. Pyronites are fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. They are also cold resistant and ice proof. Pyronites are not limited to simply creating fire; because their bodies are naturally heat convective, they are able to absorb heat, effectively allowing them to put out fires. Despite their weakness to water, Pyronites can swim and use their powers while submerged, but with a very low intensity. When infected with an Earth cold virus, Pyronites gain cryokinetic abilities while losing their pyrokinesis. In this state, they can fire ice beams and an ice ball that freezes everything it touches. By shifting into their human-like forms, Pyronites will be less vulnerable to water. They are stronger than yokais who are ice based They are able to turn gas giants into stars While eating flaming hot foods they are leveling up their speed, blasts strength and skills Weaknesses If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Pyronites will be extinguished, and must wait until they are hot again to use their abilities properly again. A Pyronite's fire attacks are useless against a Crabdozer. Technology A few coats of Pyronite wax can make anything completely fireproof. Notable Pyronites *Heatblast (the Omnitrix/Codon Stream's DNA Sample of a Pyronite) **Nova (Super Unitrix Pyronite transformation) **HeatBlaster (the Atomnitrix DNA sample of a Pyronite) **Hothead (The Delta-X's DNA sample of a Pyronite) **Blaze (Dimension 99 counterpart of Heatblast in Ben 99) **Charcoal Man (Dimension 23 version of Heatblast) **X-Heatblast (Ben 10: X Evolution) **Benblast **Fireball (Derwin's Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite) **Hot Shot (Neon 10) (The AntiTrix's DNA sample of a mutant Pyronite) *Bex * *Atomic Flame *Allen *The Pyro-Knight *J Tennyson *Blackfire *Pyrece *Ardor Hyacintho *Darkflame *Rex Mallory *Naran *Ignis *King Anteros *Pyronite Ninja *Inferno *Rick *Pyro *Flame Blaze *Heatblast (Echo Echo Omnivurs) *Sella *Apollo **Apollo 23 **Ro-pollo **Omni Apollo **Hulk Apollo (mutant Pyronite) **Ollopa (inverse Pyronite) *Apollo's Army *Covenant of Fire *Ignis *Pyronite Colonists Evolved Pyronites *Ultimate Heatblast **Ultimate Heatblast (free use) **Ultimate Heatblast (John Smith 10) **Ultimate Heatblast (Nick 13) **Ultimate Heatblast(BTFF) *Ultimate Apollo *Project Inferno (Cybernetically Evolved/Enhanced) *Infinite Heatblast Pyronite Hybrids/Fusions *Heat Jaws (1/2 Piscciss Volann) *Alan Albright (Part Pyronite) *Ultimate Kevin (Part Pyronite) *Infern (1/3 pyronite) *Tobias Lane (Part Pyronite) *Andrew(Part Pyronite) *Danny (Part Pyronite) *Shellheatblast (Part Pyronite) *Diamondheatblast (Part Pyronite) *Diamond Heat Jaws (Part Pyronite) *Shell Heat Jaws (Part Pyronite) *Heatle (Part Pyronite) *Heatstone (1/2 Crystalsapien) *Heatdrillo (1/2 Pyronite) *Ultimate Gymosis (1/6 Pyronite) *Rex Forte (part pyronite) Gallery Pyronite base.png|A Pyronite Dimension 23 Pyronite.png|A Dimension 23 Pyronite (Earth-1010) Heatjaws.png|Biomnitrix Heatjaws Heatblast Variant For UEEF9 .jpg B10 Unbound- Heatblast For UltimateEchoEchoFan09 .jpg J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixProtectorOfEarthOmnitrixAliensHeatblast.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensRaceAgainstTimeOmnitrixAliensHeatblast.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesBen10000OmnitrixAliensHeatblast.png 163px-Heatblast-UA-EP23.png OmninationHeatblast.png Heatblast Ultimate Insanity character.png Ultimate heatblast by kamiko66.jpg Ultimate heatblast.jpg Heatblast by kamiko66.jpg Heatblast(Jordan 12).png Heatblast.jpg Heatblasteanimation.gif Heatblast (secret).png BTANSheatblast.PNG HeatBlasterOfficial.jpg HeatBlasterLand.jpg HeatBlasterSurf.jpg J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimateBenUltimatrixPowersHeatblast.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienYoungBenOmnitrixAliensHeatblast.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensHeatblast.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensSecretOfTheOmnitrixOmnitrixAliensHeatblast.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensDestroyAllAliensSandraAliensHeatblast.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensDestroyAllAliensOmnitrixAliensHeatblast.png HeatblastLand.png HeatblastSurf.png Heatblast omniverse official.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesGwenOmnitrixAliensHeatblast.png HeatBlaster.png HeatBlaster1.png Alien Matrix Heatblast.png Heatblast-Diamondhead Fusion (Practice) .jpg Heatblast 23.PNG Heatblast BoG.png BTDW Heatblast.png The Heatblast of Christmas Past.png Caleb 13 as Heatblast.png UltimateHeatblastAlbedo.png HeatblastAlbedo.png Ultimate Heatblastrob.png Heatblast (BTUO).jpg Heatblast B23UA.png Heatblasta.png ObtainHeatblast.png Heatblast Pdf.jpg Heatblast-ben-10-alien-force-9111611-450-600.jpg Malware II VS Heatblast.png Ben 10K Heatblast, Bry.png AlbedoHeatblast.png World of Wars85.PNG World of Wars86.PNG World of Wars88.PNG World of Wars90.PNG World of Wars91.PNG World of Wars92.PNG World of Wars93.PNG World of Wars96.PNG World of Wars97.PNG World of Wars98.PNG World of Wars84.PNG DoB10 poster 1.png|link=DoB10 DoB10 poster 2.png|link=DoB10 DoB10 Apollo profile.png|link=Apollo Apollo 23 profile.png|link=Apollo 23 Ollopa profile.png|link=Ollopa Sella.png|link=Sella (DoB10) Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Pyronites Category:Sapient Species Category:Fire Aliens